


Podfic of "A Jelly Good Show" by sanguinity

by rachelindeed



Category: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson (TV 1980)
Genre: A Pun is Its Own Reword, Gen, Humor, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pundamentally Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: A podfic for Sanguinity's charming fic, absolutely marmaladen with humor :)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6
Collections: More Holmes





	Podfic of "A Jelly Good Show" by sanguinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts), [SCFrankles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Jelly Good Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218860) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



Here is a link to the podfic:

  
[A JELLY GOOD SHOW PODFIC](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cjLDiCUJkONmQc9VOukM_igKt8DXWLpu/view?usp=sharing)  



End file.
